Various embodiments of bone and tissue collection assemblies are disclosed in the incorporated references and, with particular regard to such collection assemblies that are used to collect bone, each is generally referred to herein as a “bone press”. In accordance with these incorporated references, a preferred bone press includes two containers and two lids that are interchangeable with the containers. One of the lids includes two ports, and the other lid includes a plunger assembly. The bone press is separates blood from bone rapidly and effectively, with the bone being collected in a first stage with a container and the first lid with the two ports, and with the bone being separated from the aspirated fluid in a second stage with the same container and the other lid with the plunger assembly via a manual pressing action. While the bone is separated from the aspirated fluid, additional aspirated fluid can be captured using the other container with the first lid. Patient-specific bone that is thereby collected can be used in multiple surgical applications pertaining to the fusion of bone. As used herein, a “bone press” is intended to comprise at least one container and the two lids, but preferably further includes an additional container for improved efficiently in collecting the aspirated fluid.
In one such surgical application, bone is collected after high speed drilling for placing within a graft between two or more vertebral interspaces. Single or multi-level cervical fusions incorporate such interbody grafts. It is also known that grafts can be made of specialized polymers or cadaver bone. The cadaver bone graft is demineralized bone and does not have the ability to fuse on its own. Thus, additional bone must be used that, preferably, is taken from a patient using a bone press.
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure are believed to represent improvements and enhancements to surgical procedures in which cadaver bone is combined with bone collected from a patient and subsequently inserted into the patient.